What Dolls Do to a Man
by Dark Shining Light
Summary: one-shot. You know interesting things will happen when the Fairy Tail Souvenir Shop starts selling plushies.


"What Dolls Do to a Man"

By Dark Shining Light

Pairing: Lucy and Natsu

Romance

Rated K+

Summary: one-shot. You know interesting things will happen when the Fairy Tail Souvenir shop starts selling plushies.

(I Do NOT Own Fairy Tail)

* * *

If they hadn't been Fairy Tail's strongest males, Max would have laughed out loud at their expressions.

Over two hours ago, Max announced the newest product for the Fairy Tail Goods shop; Fairy Tail guild member plushies. Most of the girls in the guild squealed in delight at the sight of the dolls while Elfman yelled something about it being manly.

As soon as the shop had opened, Mirajane had been the first customer and bought one of everyone. Lisanna had bought one of Natsu, Happy, her siblings and herself when her sister was done shopping.

Erza had been the next one to arrive, surprising Max since he hadn't expected her to be interested in such girly things. The red haired mage bought one of all the girls, plus a Mystogan (and had threatened Max not to speak a word of it.) Bisca brought one of her husband, since there wasn't one of her daughter available.

Evergreen bought the members of the Thunder God Tribe and an Elfman one (and also threatened to turn him into stone if he told anyone about her purchases.)

Juvia bought all the Gray accessories, claiming that only she could own her precious Gray.

When Wendy and Carla had come over, Wendy bought Natsu, Gajeel, and Carla plushies. Carla had rolled her eyes but bought one of Wendy and the two other Exceeds of the guild.

Cana had never showed up to get one (probably using that money to buy more booze.) Lucy and Levy were the last female guild members to come and both begged Max not to tell anyone about the plushies they bought; though it made no sense to him since he thought it was obvious.

After that, people of all ages came to buy merchandise of their favorite guild members. As the last person left, that's when he spotted Laxus, Natsu, Bickslow, Gajeel, Gray, Freed, Romeo, Elfman, Jet and Droy, coming from different directions and towards the stand (he thought that they assumed all the girls were done shopping for the day and now was a safe time to go) when they caught each other. Each one was shocked and had a look of slight horror on their faces for getting caught trying to approach the shop.

They all scattered, yelling out excuses, minus Bickslow, who wanted the dolls to add to his collection of "babies." Max shuddered at the thought of those dolls talking and how creepy they were going to be when they did.

Jet and Droy stopped by and each bought their own Levy.

Freed was the next one to come, buying one Laxus, Evergreen and Bickslow.

Elfman came back a few minutes later, buying plushies that resembled his sisters and Evergreen while stating it was very manly to do.

Laxus came back again, much to Max's surprise. The blonde demanded he turn around as he made his purchases, which obviously he complied. After a few minutes and not feeling that anyone was behind him, Max turned back around and saw a bag filled with jewels. When peering inside, the male noticed Laxus had left enough jewels for one of every plushie, including one of Master Makarov. He smiled a bit; Laxus, what a guy.

Gray stopped by a little later and was proud yet disappointed that all his plushies were gone. Romeo ended up buying one of his father and Natsu. When Happy came by he bought one of Carla.

Gajeel stopped by and promised to break his arms if he told anyone about the Lily and Levy dolls he got.

As the sun was setting, Max was getting ready to close the shop when Natsu arrived.

"Hey Natsu, can I help you with something?"

The pink haired teen grinned. "Yup! I know what I wanna buy!"

Before he could tell the store clerk what he wanted, both heard a loud gasp right behind him.

"No way! It's the Salamander!"

Max and Natsu watched as two young children, one boy and one girl, looking at his in aware.

The little boy ran up to Natsu, shaking in excitement. "You're Natsu! The Great Salamander!"

Natsu beamed, giving his little fan a 'thumbs up'. "Heck yeah! The one and only!"

The boy can only stare at him in amazement before running behind Natsu to reach Max. "I want a Natsu plush!" He said as he slammed some jewels on the table.

Max smiled and handed him the doll. "Here yeah go little man!"

The boy cheered and held it for Natsu to sign. Max continued to grin, happy to see his guild mate with a fan.

"Excuse me sir!" The Fairy Tail guild member turned around to see a small cute brunette.

"How can I help you sweetie?" He asked warmly.

"Can I have one Lucy and Loke please?" The girl inquired. As Max handed her the plushies, both heard a childish yell.

"Loke!" The two turned around to see the little boy giving his sister an annoyed stare. "That lame-o!"

The girl glared, obviously offended. "Yes! Everyone knows when you buy a Lucy, you have to buy Loke!"

"Nah-ah!" Natsu interrupted. "It should always be me cause I'm her partner!"

"Yeah! Salamander's her partner!"

"But Loke's her spirit!"

"So!" Both boys questioned as Max held in his laughter_. 'I wonder if Natsu even knows how jealous he sounds.'_

"So Loke always protects Lucy!"

"That's not true!" Natsu snapped, surprising both children. "I protect Lucy way more and way better than that lame old lion any day of the week!"

The little boy stared at his hero before giving his sister a victory grin. "See sis! Lucy's the Salamander's girlfriend and he can protect her just fine!"

However, the small girl pouted. "But Loke said he was Lucy's boyfriend."

Once again, the pink haired teen snapped. "He said what?!"

Even Max was surprised with that bold statement.

"Well..." The brunette looked up in thinking position. "He said he was her prince in the magazine."

When Max and the children looked at Natsu, all flinched at his dark aura. He lite a fist before yelling out, "That bastard! I'm going to kill him!"

In a sharp turn, the dragon slayer turned back and sprinted in an amazing speed to Lucy's apartment.

The remaining three only blinked twice before Natsu reappeared in front of the Souvenir stand.

"One Lucy doll!" He exclaimed, slamming the jewels on the counter and swiping the Lucy plushie off the stand before running back to his best friend's apartment.

They blinked twice again before Max released a chuckle, making both children look at him instead. _'Maybe I should have told him Lucy only bought his plushie to calm him down.'_

The smile stayed firm on Max's face. Today had definitely been interesting.

* * *

_(Extended Ending)_

"_Natsu! Look what I found-"_ _The blue cat stopped his teasing when he spotted the Lucy doll in his friend's hand as he entered the apartment through the window._

_The fire mage looked at his mischievous partner and saw the Natsu plush in his paws._

_Natsu lightly blushed and Happy couldn't tell if it was from being caught with a Lucy doll in his hand or seeing Happy with Lucy's Natsu plush in his paws._

_Either way, it didn't stop the cat from saying his oh so famous line._

"_You llllliiikkkeee her!"_

* * *

**A/N: And that was my first Fairy Tail one-shot. I love Nalu and hopefully I can write more stories about them. I have plenty of ideas, with Lucy actually being in the story x)**

**Let me know how you liked it please with a review!** **I like getting feedback. **

**Until next time,**

**Dark Shining Light**


End file.
